The Codes
by StarTrekkie1
Summary: When T'Pol wakes up from a coma she doesn't remember anything from her marriage with Trip and her daughter, T'Mir. But are the crew of Enterprise hiding something from her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Trek. Sadly, Paramount does...**

The first thing T'Pol noticed was the blinding light. She closed her eyes to shut it out. She heard the sounds of Doctor Phlox his animals and immediately knew that she was in sickbay.

The question was, why was she here? She tried very hard to remember anything but everything was hazy. It frightened her. She could feel her control slipping away and hoped very much that only Doctor Phlox was here in sickbay, and not Captain Archer or Commander Tucker. With so little control a comment from Mr. Tucker would make her cry, or yell.

She opened her eyes again and looked through sickbay.

No such luck. Commander Tucker was sitting on a chair next to her. Doctor Phlox was busy with what appeared scans. The first thing she realized was that Commander Tucker was not dressed in his uniform but in civilian clothing and that he was holding her hand.

'Hey, sweetie. You gave us all quite a scare!' Said Mr. Tucker smiling and rubbed her hand.

Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand out his grip.

'What are you doing, commander?' Said T'Pol surprised. Confusion, fear, desire, anger coursed through her body and she trembled, trying to suppress those powerful emotions.

'Honey?' Asked Trip. Doctor Phlox now stood next to her.

'Ah, Commander Tucker, how are you feeling?' Asked Phlox smiling.

'Commander Tucker?' T'Pol tried to get off the bio-bed but Phlox and Trip held her on it. 'Let me go!'

'Phlox, what's wrong with her?' Asked Trip worried.

The doors of sickbay opened and a young woman with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and Vulcan ears came in. She wore civilian clothing and carried some PADDS. She smiled at the sight of T'Pol.

'Mother!' Said the young woman and walked over.

'What is happening? What is happening? Let me go! Let me go!' T'Pol struggled to get out of Trip his grasp. Normally she could have easily escaped but she was a lot weaker now.

'Honey, stop. Tell me what you remember!' Yelled Trip but didn't get a response, T'Pol was trying her best to escape. Doctor Phlox grabbed her and tried to give her a hypospray. T'Pol fought and tried to get away but Trip grabbed her head and T'Pol saw the hypospray coming closer.

Then everything went black.

'She doesn't remember anything?'

'Nothing, cap'n. Nothing, she was practically trying to escape. And then T'Mir came in what only made her more emotional. Doc had to sedate her.'

'Jeez, Trip, this is bad. I can only imagine what you and T'Mir are going through now.'

'Maybe Doc can restore her memory..'

'Phlox is a good doctor, don't give up hope yet, Trip.'

T'Pol listened to the captain and Mr. Tucker who were standing next to her biobed, talking. She had been meditating, not letting the doctor know she was awake yet. She needed to have some more control before she could find out what had happened.

She had figured out that she was married to Mr. Tucker.

No Trip. If she was really married to him she couldn't call him Mr. Tucker. That wasn't really appropriate. And that the woman, T'Mir, was their daughter..

And that she didn't remember anything. She couldn't remember why she was in coma. She only vaguely remembered something about the captain sending her and Hoshi Sato on a mission. Then everything was hazy, draped in mist, and she couldn't reach it. It was just beyond her grasp.

And that scared her.

She felt a hand stroking her cheek.

'T'Pol, are you awake?' T'Pol opened her eyes and looked at Trip.

Not Mr. Tucker.

Trip.

Definitely Trip.

He looked at her worriedly and very caring. T'Pol was almost touched by his concern. She envied the humans for the emotions they had. Vulcans couldn't express their emotions without being totally overwhelmed.

'I am.' Said T'Pol. Captain Archer stood next to Trip, he had a beard now and his hair was grayer

'Ah, T'Pol. Well, I should leave you two alone. Keep me updated, will ya?' Asked Archer. Trip nodded and then Archer left sickbay. Trip sat down next to her, holding her hand.

'You have been in coma for a week, darling. Got injured when you helped me in engineering. You were so stubborn, insisted that you didn't need any help. We were arguing and you were focusing on me. You made a mistake and then you hit by a energy surge. We thought you were going to die. Can you remember anything?' Asked Trip.

T'Pol shook her head.

'Are we married?' She asked bluntly. Trip chuckled.

'Yup, can you remember that. Or T'Mir?' He asked. T'Pol felt sorry to disappoint him.

'No.' She whispered.

'Okay. Well, we have to talk you through everything, but don't worry. I took enough pictures. Still obsessed with my camera.' Said Trip. T'Pol knew that when he was sad he always tried to make a joke of it.

He was very sad right now, she could see it, hear it and she just knew it.

And it made her sad, that he was sad. It shouldn't be, but right now his emotions were affecting hers.

'We married. It was a Human ceremony but we wore Vulcan robes and we said our vows in Vulcan. A year later you got pregnant from T'Mir Catherine Tucker. You had an extremely hard pregnancy and you would work form your quarters. But when she was born we had one lovely angel. Starfleet gave us permission to raise T'Mir aboard. She's nineteen now and already one hell of a engineer. Helps sometimes in engineer but she also has a knack for piloting the ship. Travis is already jealous of her skills.' Trip ranted on, looking at the floor. 'This must be really strange for you.' He then said.  
'Indeed.' Said T'Pol.

She was telling the truth. She tried one more time to remember anything but she couldn't. She couldn't reach it, how hard she tried, she didn't remember a thing.

 **TBC! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1! A little bit Travis/Hoshi, more next chapter!**

After a day Phlox released T'Pol Tucker from sickbay, after some pleading and begging from her husband.

'C'mon, I want to show you the ship and our quarters. Maybe you'll remember something.' Said Trip while he and T'Pol, now dressed in a Starfleet uniform. Trip had told her she had become a Starfleet commander and now wore this. It was a little different because the tailor had put some extra layers in it for temperature loss.

Trip suddenly realized he was still holding T'Pol her hand. Uncomfortable he let her hand go. T'Pol decided not to say anything. When she had dressed in her uniform she had seen herself in the mirror. Her hair it was different, longer and softer. T'Pol found it illogically very nice.

'Let's go to the mess hall and eat something. I'm starving, you?' Asked Trip. T'Pol nodded. She was very hungry.

The mess hall had hardly changed. Some tables were moved but further, everything as just like T'Pol remembered. But nothing new came up. Trip walked to the food dispensers and prepared a plate for her, and then one for him. Trip handed T'Pol her plate.

'Spaghetti?' Asked T'Pol.

'You love it, hon, just give it a try.' Said Trip. They sat down at a table and T'Pol started eating in silence when suddenly the doors opened and T'Mir came in together with another girl who looked very much like Hoshi. The girl was dressed in a blue dress and had braided her hair elegantly.

T'Mir saw her parents eating.

'Dad!' She said and smiled. T'Mir was obviously raised without much Vulcan logic, thought T'Pol. The girl followed T'Mir with two smoothies to the table. She handed one to T'Mir.

'Mother, you're out sickbay.' Said T'Mir.

'T'Mir, darling, she still doesn't remember anything.' Murmured Trip. T'Mir's face fell and T'Pol felt sorry for the young girl.

 _Sorry? T'Pol keep your emotions in check, now._

'Oh. Well, mum this is Kate, the daughter of Hoshi and Travis.' Said T'Mir. Kate took a sip from her smoothie, smiling.

'T'Mir, you really have to give Tom an answer.' Said Kate.

'Tom?' Asked Trip.

'Dad.. Tom asked me to be his date to the next movie night and… I haven't answered yet.' Said T'Mir.

'Date?' Trip freaked out.

'Dad, don't be such a party pooper.' Said T'Mir.

T'Pol almost laughed.

She really had to meditate, now, before she started to tell jokes in the mess hall.

'Who is Tom?'

T'Pol and Trip were walking to the corridor to their quarters.

'Tom is Kate's twin brother, son of Hoshi and Travis. If you want Hoshi has all the photos of our marriage in the database, I could let her bring you some pictures.' Said Trip.

'That would be agreeable.' Said T'Pol, trying her best to not start to cry. 'Trip, I need to meditate.'

Trip nodded and after two more corridors they had arrived at their quarters. Trip opened the door and T'Pol walked in. The quarters were beautiful, on the walls hang photographs, T'Pol saw one with herself on it and Trip, who was kissing her in the mess hall. It looked like their wedding. On the desk laid a stack of pads and lot cups of coffee.

'Sorry for the mess, really hadn't any chance to clean.' Apologized Trip. 'I already talked with the cap'n, I'll sleep in Malcolm's quarters.' He said softly as he saw her looking at the two person bed.

'That isn't necessary, you could just sleep on the bed. I could sleep on the floor.' Said T'Pol.

'What, you're not going to sleep on the floor, hun! Are you crazy?' Asked Trip.

'I.. I don't want to be alone tonight.' Whispered T'Pol, looking at the floor. Trip's face softened and he put his hands on her shoulders.

'Okay, but then I'll sleep on the floor, you'll sleep in the bed. Are you all right, sweetheart?' Asked Trip worriedly.

T'Pol her eyes widened and then suddenly she remembered something.

 _Hoshi was lying there, unconscious underneath the ruble. T'Pol ignored her broken ankle and tried to shake the young woman awake._

 _'_ _Hoshi, Hoshi, are you all right?' T'Pols voice croaked and she started to cry when she got no response, her leg was hurting, her ankle broken, ribs broken and a bad headache. Ensign Sato was probably dead and she had no way to contact Enterprise. Emotions swirled through T'Pol, the storm took her over. Then suddenly she felt cold hands grabbing her from behind and then everything went black._

Trip was shaking a trembling T'Pol.

'T'Pol. T'POL!' He yelled. T'Pol fell down on her knees and he gathered her in his arms.

'T'Pol, what happened?' Asked Trip.

'I remembered… Hoshi and I were in a shuttle, she was unconscious. Then someone grabbed me…' Cried T'Pol.

Tears streamed down her cheek.

'But darling, that away mission was from years ago, before we had even married. You and Hoshi were saved by Enterprise, remember?' Said Trip.

'I don't understand… I can't remember anything.' Wailed T'Pol. Her last control was away and now she was crying in Trip his arms.

'I want to remember…' Whispered T'Pol.

After meditating T'Pol was feeling much better. Trip had left to go to engineering and yell at some ensigns. Now, T'Pol was sitting in lotus position on the bed, thinking about her memory.

Why was she remembering an away mission from even before her marriage? Why was it so important?

Why?

Her doorbell rang.

'Come in, please.' Said T'Pol.

A much older Hoshi Sato came in. Her long curly hair was put in a very high ponytail and she had wrinkles now. Dressed in off duty clothing and she was carrying a load of pads.

'Hey, coma girl.' Joked Hoshi and sat down next to T'Pol. 'Trip asked me to bring you some pictures. Here they are.' Said Hoshi then and handed her the PADDS.

T'Pol nodded gratefully.

'You know, my son has asked your daughter for a date. Isn't that amusing?' Asked Hoshi.

'Hoshi, I need to ask you something.' Said T'Pol seriously. Hoshi nodded. 'Fire away, T'Pol.'

'I'm remembering things, an away mission. We were in a shuttle that crashed. You were unconscious and then I'm grabbed.' Said T'Pol. Hoshi smiled.

'That away mission. Still a nightmare away mission. But Enterprise saved us before the aliens could kill us.' Said Hoshi.

'Aliens?'

'There were aliens on the planet.' Said Hoshi.

T'Pol saw that she wasn't speaking the truth. Hoshi stared at her feet and was fidgeting. The question was, why was she lying?

'Well, I gotta go. My husband made me a surprise. If you need anything, you can always call me!' Said Hoshi and then fastly left. T'Pol took the PADDS and started looking at the pictures, trying hard to remember anything

 **TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm in the writer mood! Disclaimer in chapter 1. Oops, not a lot of Travis/Hoshi in this chapter, but maybe next chapter..**

T'Pol realized that Trip hadn't been kidding with her when he told her that he had taken enough pictures. There were some pictures of her and Trip on alien planets. She had looked a long time at the pictures of their wedding. They were beautiful but it was strange to see her kissing Trip in front of so many people. Trip had made a lot of pictures of her pregnancy, her sleeping on bed, her eating dinner with Hoshi who was also sitting there with a big belly. But the picture that really made her emotional was a picture of herself, dressed in a sickbay gown, all sweaty but crying from happiness while holding T'Mir. Trip was kissing her ear and holding her from behind. There were also a lot of pictures of Hoshi and Travis. Hoshi in a beautiful wedding gown with Travis, Hoshi sitting with her twins at her station, Hoshi babysitting T'Mir and her twins, Kate and Tom.

There was also an video.

Hoshi was sitting next to T'Pol holding her hands. The two of them were sitting on the bed. T'Pol noticed that this picture was before the pregnancy's and before the wedding of Travis and Hoshi. She played off the video and heard herself murmuring the old Vulcan words and immediately understood. She was blessing Hoshi just before her wedding, an old Vulcan tradition. Hoshi was smiling. It appeared that she and Hoshi had become good friends. This tradition was only performed by sisters, mothers, aunts or nieces.

The door opened and Trip came in.

'Hey, watching some videos, hun?' He asked, kicking of his shoes. 'I'm going to take a shower.' T'Pol nodded, her eyes glued to the screen. If she and Hoshi had almost become sisters, why was she lying to T'Pol about the away mission? Why would she lie about an away mission that had nothing to do with her memory loss?

When Trip came out the bathroom, the room was dark. He lighted a candle from the hundred thousand candles they had, he could start a candle shop!, and walked to the bed. T'Pol was heavily asleep and he smiled. His smile became a grin, but not a happy grin.

A gruesome, evil grin. A terrifying smile. Trip's whole friendly changed to a face that T'Pol would have never recognized if she had opened her eyes right now. Trip pushed the blankets away and carried T'Pol out of the bed, she was very light in his arms. She groaned in her sleep.

'Computer, stop program.' Whispered Trip. 'Computer, end program.' He said. The whole room disappeared and they were now standing in a holodeck room. He opened the doors of the room and then walked through dark corridors from the alien building. He carried the Vulcan to a room that resembled something like a sickbay and tied her to the bed. Slowly his features started to change and Trip was no longer there, only Karakos, the shapeshifter.

It was time to increase the doses to only make the Vulcan more talkative about The Codes.

Hoshi Sato woke up in a dark room. Her head was hurting and her leg was definitely broken. Where was she? She could hardly see anything. She remembered going on an away mission with Subcommander T'Pol and them crashing because they had been attacked. Where was T'Pol now? She searched the whole room but T'Pol wasn't there. Hoshi sighed. She really hoped that Enterprise would come to rescue them soon!

T'Pol woke up in their quarters and immediately saw Trip lying on the floor, sleeping in a sleeping bag. When she saw him it felt like a emotion wave crashed on her so she sat upright and tried to meditate.

What was happening to her? She couldn't even control her emotions anymore! She tried to control her breathing, but that was even harder!

She wanted to remember..

 **TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! Disclaimer in chapter 1!**

Hoshi was sitting in the corner of the room. Many times she had heard heavy footsteps walking past the door. She had yelled, screamed, pleaded but nobody came. She started to doze off but she pinched herself.

'Stay awake, Hoshi.' She whispered to herself. Maybe talking to herself, something she always did when she was stressed, would help. Hoshi remembered that just before she and T'Pol had left Travis had talked to her in her quarters.

 _'_ _Nothing is going to happen, Travis.' Said Hoshi while searching through her closet. Travis was sitting on a chair next to her desk._

 _'_ _Well, when you get back, we're going to have a date in the sweet spot.' Said Travis smiling. 'Promised, boomer. Well, I have to go.' Said Hoshi softly and kissed Travis his nose and then his mouth. She wanted to stay here, kissing Travis the whole day but she had to go._

 _'_ _See you soon. And let's have a picnic in the sweet spot, 'kay?' Said Hoshi and then left. Travis smiled._

Hoshi smiled at herself, thinking of that. She and the boomer had started a relationship two weeks ago and she was very happy. She missed Travis. What was he doing right now? Maybe showering… Hoshi thought about Travis in the shower.

She blushed purple.

'Oh, you're definitely not going to think of _that,_ young lady!' Said Hoshi sternly to herself, but giggling. She was interrupted by the door. It opened and a man came in. A alien with very white skin and a long face.

'I am Ensign Hoshi Sato of the starship Enterprise. Why have you abducted me and Subcommander T'Pol? Has she been harmed?' Asked Hoshi and stood up, shakily. The man walked to her.

'Your crewmate has not been harmed. I'm Karakos. Please come with me, I'll give you something to eat and treat your injuries.' Said Karakos.

Hoshi wasn't really in a state to protest and her head was really hurting. And she was starving. Karakos helped her walking and brought her to a white room with a table and a chair. Hoshi sat down and Karakos took some kind of device.

'What are you doing?' Asked Hoshi terrified.

'Treating your injuries, Hoshi.' Said Karakos and immediately the pain in her head and leg went away. Hoshi sighed relieved.

'Wow.' She whispered. Karakos then brought some food from a thing he called a 'replicator'. A slice of pizza and mint tea. Hoshi started eating eagerly. Karokas stood in front of her. He had been really nice, treating her injuries, giving her something to eat but still she didn't trust him.

'Can I see T'Pol?' Asked Hoshi. She really wanted to talk to T'Pol. T'Pol would help, T'Pol was logical.

'No. She is treated for her injuries.' Said Karokas shortly. Hoshi bit her lip.

'Why did you abduct us?' Asked Hoshi then.

'I have not abducted you and your crewman. I saw you crashing down and I took you here to treat your injuries.' Said Karokas.

'But… there were no life signs on the planet. T'Pol double checked!' Said Hoshi.

'I have good shields that protect my house.' Said Karokas smiling. Hoshi took another sip from her mint tea, not too cold and not too hot. Hoshi thought back at the times her mother would make mint tea for her. She looked up and saw Karokas looking at her. She shivered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

T'Pol was standing next to T'Mir, who was having some flying lessons from Travis **Sato**. Trip had been right, T'Mir was a good pilot.

'So, what do you think, mum?' Asked T'Mir.

'You are a good pilot, T'Mir.' Said T'Pol. Captain Archer chuckled. T'Pol still found it strange to see him with a beard. He was married now, his wife lived on Earth. T'Pol had seen a picture of her. Lieutenant Hagen, a woman from the Netherlands with dark curly hair in a ponytail and a very sharp tongue was now working behind T'Pols work station. Captain Archer had said that she couldn't work if she didn't remember anything. Enterprise had changed and he didn't thought it would be safe. Malcolm Reed with gray hair and a moustache was busy instructing an ensign. T'Pol felt very overwhelmed by everything. She had a hard time adjusting to everything and her emotions were still very close to the surface. T'Mir adjusted the course.

'You're doing great, T'Mir!' Said Travis Sato smiling. 'She's a good learner, commander Tucker.'  
T'Pol also found it very strange to be called Commander _Tucker_. When somebody called her she still thought they were referring to Commander Trip Tucker, not her.

Hoshi Sato walked in.

'Hey guys! Travis, here the scans you asked for!' Said Hoshi, kissed her husband on the cheek and then handed him the scans.

T'Mir stood up.

'Sorry, but I have to meet Tom.' Apologized T'Mir.

'Well, tell my lazy son that he still has to clean his bedroom.' Said Hoshi and winked at T'Mir. To T'Pol her surprise T'Mir winked back and then left the bridge. And suddenly T'Pol felt very lonely. She was an outsider.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Travis **Mayweather** was sitting at the helm, staring into space. Hoshi and T'Pol were already three hours late! He looked forward to his and Hoshi's picnic. Commander Tucker and Captain Archer had disappeared in the ready room. Travis smiled, knowing that Commander Tucker was very very worried about Subcommander T'Pol. Of course, he would never admit it…

Travis then daydreamed about him and Hoshi who were having a picnic in the sweet spot. Hoshi would wear her blue dress.. Travis chuckled. Lieutenant Reed looked at him irritated.

'Ensign?'

'Nothing sir. Nothing, nothing.' Said Travis smiling.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoshi had finished eating.

'Can I contact Enterprise?' She asked. Karokas shook his head.

'I am repairing your shuttle and I don't have any communication devices.' Said Karokas. Hoshi didn't believe him but decided not to say anything.

'I really want to see T'Pol.' Said Hoshi. Suddenly they both heard a soft peeping sound. Hoshi immediately recognized the sound, Malcolm's explosives!

She stood up and crouched up in the corner, shielding her face with her hands.

 _KABOOM!  
_ When Hoshi opened her eyes the door was gone and Karokas was lying on the floor. Captain Archer, Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather ran in, together with two MACO's.

'Captain!' Whispered Hoshi happily. Mayweather helped her up. 'We have to find T'Pol, the alien said that she is being treated for her injuries but I don't believe her.'

Then she noticed the sad looks in their eyes and that Trip had been crying.

'We already found her. Dead.' Said Trip. Hoshi gasped.

'Dead?' She whispered. T'Pol was dead? Karokas groaned.

'I killed her!' He grinned. Trip cursed and wanted to pull his weapon but Captain Archer looked at him sharply.

'Trip, count to ten..'

Hoshi would have laughed if the situation wasn't so bad.

Then Karokas pulled a weapon and shot Hoshi in the chest, so fast that nobody could do anything. The last thing she registered was that Mayweather held her and then everything went black.

 **TBC! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I have been quite busy with school. Another chapter with a lot information. Disclaimer in the first chapter!**

Hoshi woke up in her bed, in her quarters on Enterprise. She looked at the ceiling and thought about T'Pol.

T'Pol couldn't be dead.

The doors opened and Travis came in.

'Hey, sweetheart. How are you?' Asked Travis and sat down next to her.

'I'm on Enterprise.' Whispered Hoshi and stroked his cheek .

'Yes, you are. The alien shot you in the chest but it was on stun.' Said Travis. 'We're on our way to Earth.'

'Is T'Pol really dead?' Asked Hoshi with tears in her eyes. Travis nodded.

'Yup. We were too late. Trip, he's really angry. Heard he was in a very foul mood. Lieutenant Hess said he was barking at some poor ensign for nothing. Well.. I understand. Maybe the rumor that the subcommander and Trip had a relationship was real.' Said Travis. A tear trickled down Hoshi's cheek.

'I can't believe it.' Sobbed Hoshi. Travis gathered her in her arms and held her tenderly.

'I'm happy you're back. I was so worried and when we found T'Pol's body.. I was so afraid that you would be dead too. I can't lose you, sweetheart.' Whispered Travis in her ear. Hoshi only cried more.

Hoshi walked into sickbay. Phlox was nowhere to be seen.

'Phlox?' Asked Hoshi. She was dressed in civilian clothing. Captain Archer had told her to take some time off.

Crewman Cutler walked around the corner and smiled.

'Ah, Hoshi. Phlox, he's eating in the mess hall. Can I help you?' Asked Elizabeth Cutler.

'I want.. I want to see T'Pol.' Whispered Hoshi. Elizabeth's smile disappeared and she put her hand on Hoshi's shoulder.

'Okay.'

Hoshi followed Liz to the bio bed where a dead T'Pol was lying. Hoshi gasped. The Vulcan's skin was paler and greener. Softly Hoshi touched her fingers. They were ice cold. Liz was standing next to Hoshi.

'I just wanted to make sure..' Whispered Hoshi. Liz gave her a hug.

'I'm so sorry Hoshi.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

T'Pol was walking through engineering, searching for Trip. A ensign with red hair walked to her.

'Commander Tucker? If you're searching for the boss, he's working upstairs.' Said the woman smiling. T'Pol nodded gratefully and used the elevator. Trip was indeed working there.

'Good afternoon, T'Pol.' Said Trip smiling. T'Pol sat next to him. 'What are you working on?'

'Just something. How were T'Mir her flying lessons.'

'She did agreeable. She indeed has flying talent.' Said T'Pol. A flood of emotions rushed through her and she suddenly just wanted to hug Trip.

 _What is happening to me?_

'Honey, for the project I'm working on I need your command codes.' Said Trip casually. T'Pol immediately felt very suspicious.

'Why do you need my command codes for your _engineering_ project?'Asked T'Pol.

'Oh, I just need them.'

 _He's lying,_ thought T'Pol.

'I don't know my command codes. I forgot them.' Lied T'Pol.

'Hon, you can trust me. They are the same codes as before we married. You remember the codes.' Sighed Trip.

'No, I do not.' Said T'Pol and stood up. Trip growled and grabbed her roughly, pushing her to the wall.

'Tell me the codes, now!' Yelled Trip, pinning her to the wall. T'Pol pushed him off her.

'No!'

Then she started to run. 'T'Pol come back!' Yelled Trip. But she didn't listen. She just ran.

It took T'Pol only five minutes to go to Captain Archer's quarters. Archer opened the door.

'T'Pol, what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to rest?' Asked Archer. T'Pol pushed him aside.

'Captain, I belief that Commander Tucker is not who he claims to be.' Said T'Pol. Archer frowned and pointed her a seat. She sat down.

'Why do you think that?'

'He wanted my command codes for an engineering project. When I lied that I didn't know them he became hostile and attacked me. When he attacked me I didn't see any familiarity in Trip's face. He was a different man.' Said T'Pol. Then, to her shame, she started to cry. Her emotions were so close to the surface and after the incident in engineering she just couldn't keep a grip on her emotions anymore. Archer smiled kindly at her.

'T'Pol.. calm down. Are you sure?' Asked Jonathan.

'Yes, captain.'

'Well.. If Trip is not who he claims to be we have to change your command codes. He probably will try to find out. I'll let Malcolm put him in the brig. But first, your command codes. With your codes he could blow up the ship if he wanted or attack it.' Said Archer. T'Pol nodded.

'T'Pol, tell me your command codes and I'll change them.' Said Archer. Because T'Pol was so emotional she didn't think logically and told Archer her command codes, not knowing what a mistake she was making right now.

Archer smiled.

'T'Pol of Vulcan, thank you for your cooperation.' Said Archer and then the whole room faded away. Archer slowly transformed into a alien. T'Pol's eyes widened.

'I'm Karokas.' Said the man and grabbed a phase pistol and pointed it at her. 'Don't do anything, T'Pol of Vulcan.'

'It was all fake?' Asked T'Pol.

'Yes. With my technique I could probe your mind and create this program of the Enterprise of your memories. Subconsciously, I found out you wanted to marry Trip and have a child. I put that in the program, hoping you would trust him enough.' Said Karokas.

Then he grabbed her and escorted her outside with the pistol against her head. 'Now I have the codes, I will be able to attack your ship and destroy it.

'Why?' Asked T'Pol, hoping that if she could keep him talking he would be distracted and she could attack him.

'Enterprise took scans of my planet. They cannot keep them.' Said Karokas.

'If you could let me talk to Captain Archer then he could just delete them.' Tried T'Pol.

'No. Enterprise must be destroyed.' Karokas opened a door and then pushed T'Pol in the room. 'Don't worry, I won't kill you. I will tel you when enterprise is destroyed and then we can start a live together. I can transform myself in Trip, so you will feel comfortable.'

T'Pol growled at him. Karokas smiled one more time and then walke away. T'Pol sat down, trying to meditate but she couldnt. Her emotions had reduced her to a monster, a beast. She couldn't meditate, knowing that Trip was in danger. She now paced through the cell in a feverish manner.

 _You love Trip, just admit it. It's true, even Karokas said it.._ thought the emotional T'Pol.

 _You cannot fall in love with a human.._ thought the rational side of T'Pol.

Right now, her emotions and logic were attacking each other and T'Pol was worrying about Enterprise and Trip. With her codes Karokas could attack Enterprise easily and deactivate the shields. Two shots and Enterprise would be dust.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

'I am a fool.' Whispered T'Pol. 'A stupid fool.'

 **TBC! I think there will be one more chapter. Maybe two. Please review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in chap 1!**

Karokas sat in his work room, laughing. He had the codes and he would destroy Enterprise before they could reveal the scans to his enemies. He didn't trust the Humans. On his monitor he looked at Hoshi who was now eating dinner in what she thought was the mess hall. He had put the ensign also on a holodeck, deciding that was better than keeping her in the cell until he would kill her. Maybe he would let her die in a 'attack' on the holodeck. Karokas grinned, ready to find Enterprise. The Enterprise would return to the planet where they had left Ensign Sato and the wonderful Vulcan when they would not show up. And then Karokas would be ready, disable the shields with the codes from T'Pol and he would blow them up. Then he would kill Hoshi.

Karokas loved that people always fell so easy for his trap. They always blindly believed that they woke up in the future with no memories. He found it amusing to see them think that they were safe.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Enterprise was on their way to the planet that they had left Hoshi and T'Pol on. Travis, worried about Hoshi was shifting in his chair. But Trip was practically bouncing up and down. Captain Archer looked at him sharply.

'Captain, we have arrived at the planet.' Said the ensign with the red hair who was sitting on T'Pol's chair.

'Good. Start scanning for a human and Vulcan bio sign and our shuttle, ensign.' Said Captain Archer. The ensign started scanning.

'No lifesigns, sir.' Said the woman a little bit surprised. 'But, they have been on the planet, definitely. I see some debris on the continent they were going to land on.'

'They crashed?' Asked Trip.

'Well, yes. But there's only little debris. Like, there's not enough debris from the whole sir, if you get what I'm saying. Someone took the shuttle away.' Said the woman.

'Captain, something disabled our shields.' Said Lieutenant Reed.

'What?' Asked Archer and stood up.

'Someone from the surface is using command codes to disable our shields.' Said Reed in faint alarm and then the whole ship shook. The whole bridge went dark and a fire started burning.

'That was a direct hit and another one would be fatal!' Yelled Reed.

'Get us out of here, right now!' Yelled Archer at Travis.

'Gladly, sir.' Murmured Travis.

Half an hour everyone from the senior staff except for Hoshi and T'Pol off course was present at the meeting.

'Captain, the codes that were used were Subcommander T'Pol her codes.' Said Lieutenant Reed. Trip's whole face brightened.

'So she's still alive!' Said Trip.

'Not necessarily, my friend.' Said Reed. 'Someone could have tortured her and –

'Lieutenant, let's not speculate about that.' Said Captain Archer immediately, looking at Trip. 'Right now somebody knows how to disable our shields. We do not know how much this person knows so I want to send a shuttle to the planet. The Suliban cell ship would be perfect.'

'I volunteer!' Said Trip and Travis at the both time.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Karokas was angry. His attack had failed. How could he have been so foolish! Off course the ship would have gotten away. But they would come back..

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

T'Pol was lying on the floor, curled into a ball, sobbing. She had stopped trying to control her emotions a long time ago.

The Enterprise was probably destroyed now. And it was all her fault now. All her fault. Her fault. Her Fault. Her FAULT! She sobbed even harder. Suddenly she heard footsteps and someone opened the door with a phaser. She felt a little bit hope that they were going to save her but she knew Enterprise was destroyed. And.. this was probably Karokas playing a trick on her. She crouched in the corner.

Trip bursted in, looking through the room and then ran to her.

'T'Pol, thank god, you're alive. Are you all right?' He asked putting his hands on her shoulders. She hissed at him.

'I will not let you touch me, alien. Get away! Get away or I'll snap your neck. You're not Trip. He is dead!' Screamed T'Pol when Trip tried to carry her.

'T'Pol, it's me, Trip. I'm not dead.' Said Trip.

'Trip is dead and it's my fault.' Whimpered T'Pol against his chest. In the hall stood Lieutenant Reed and Travis Mayweather. 'Everyone is dead and it's all my fault. And I had to tell him… I had to tell him..'

'Tell who?' Asked Trip, looking at the Vulcan who now looked so vulnerable.

'I had to tell Trip I loved him.' Whispered T'Pol and then she fainted. Trip stared at her. Malcolm laughed.

'Well..'

'Shut up Mal.'

'Time to find Hoshi.' Said Travis.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoshi was still sitting in 'the messhall', enjoying her dessert. She tried very hard not to think of T'Pol her lifeless body in sickbay.

'I should have demanded to see her. I should have fought him. Maybe T'Pol would have been alive now if I had done that.' Thought Hoshi. The guilt was eating her up.

She pushed her plate with a piece of strawberry pie on it away. She wasn't hungry anymore. Hoshi thought of Travis who had told her Trip was devasted.

I should have died, thought Hoshi and tears threatened to overtake her. It should have been me.

'Hoshi!' Travis walked in smiling and sat down next to her. 'Are you all right?'

Hoshi wasn't sure anymore. 'I'm just.. I feel so guilty, Travis. It's so strange.' Whispered Hoshi when the doors of the mess hall opened and Travis came in. Hoshi stared at him and then at the Travis at her table. She screamed.

'What the hell?'

Travis looked at her and then at Travis at the table and grabbed her.

'Hoshi, you have to get out of here. Believe me, you're not on Enterprise.' Yelled Travis shaking her. Hoshi only screamed harder, her eyes as wide as tea cups.

'Hoshi, he's not real. Don't believe him!' Said the Travis sitting at the table.

Hoshi backhanded the Travis who was shaking her and ran to the door, opening it and ran in the corridor. Trip was standing there, together with Malcolm.

And Trip was carrying T'Pol.

'Where are you bringing her? She's dead! She's dead!' Screamed Hoshi.

I'm going insane, thought Hoshi. Malcolm touched her shoulder. 'Hoshi, listen to me. You're on a holodeck, this is a hologram of the Enterprise. An alien is trying to trick you into believing that you are home. T'Pol isn't really dead, she was a holographic character, just like everyone.' Said Malcolm. Hoshi started crying.

'No, T'Pol is dead and it's my fault, I should have saved her!' Said Hoshi and touched the cheek of T'Pol. Her cheek was warm. 'I'm just hallucinating.'

Travis, the real Travis, the Travis she had hit opened the door and held her. 'Hoshi, we're going to Enterprise. The real one.' Said Travis. Hoshi only cried.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Archer was waiting in the shuttle bay. The hatch of the shuttle pod opened and Travis came out, helping Hoshi. Hoshi was as white as a ghost and her eyes were puffy from crying. Doctor Phlox hurried to T'Pol, Trip was carrying her.

'Her blood stream is full of drugs designed to make her lose control. We have to get her to sickbay, now!' Ordered Phlox. Two ensigns and Liz Cutler helped T'Pol on a stretched. Malcolm came out at last.

'The mission is finished, captain. We disabled is weapons and his holodecks.' Said Malcolm. After overpowering the alien they had disabled the weapons and holodecks. But then the alien had shapeshifted and they had lost him.

They had searched through the building but when T'Pols condition worsened they were forced to come back to Enterprise.

Archer nodded at Malcolm and Trip.

'Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this away mission to admiral Forrest.' Joked Archer. Trip smiled.

'Yeah, that could be a problem.'

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trip was sitting next to T'Pols bio bed, thinking about her words.

She had said that she loved him. But he realized that she had been influenced by the drugs.

Hoshi had explained a little about what happened. Karokas, before he had escaped, had been forced to tell his whole plan. He had put T'Pol and Hoshi in holodecks, making T'Pol belief that she was in the future and married with Trip, only to get her command codes.  
Malcolm had chuckled when he had mentioned 'married with Trip'. Hoshi was put in a holodeck, believing T'Pol had died and that she was on Enterprise.

Trip still didn't really understand it.

He heard a soft groan next to him and say T'Pol opening her eyes.

'Hey, T'Pol.' Whispered Trip. He realized he was still holding her hand but just held it. Her hand was very soft.

T'Pol blinked twice. 'I am on Enterprise.'

'Yes. And you're not married to me.' Joked Trip. T'Pol pursed her lips.

'Trip…'

Trip explained everything to T'Pol.

'Where is Karokas now?' Asked T'Pol.

'Dunno, probably still in his building. But he won't be able to use the holodeck and weapons anymore.'

For a moment they were silent and then Trip decided to just ask it, hoping for the best. He had almost lost her and he had realized that he loved her and that he couldn't stand not knowing if she did too. If she did, great, they would start a relationship.

If she didn't…

Then he would leave her alone. He immediately became sad when he thought of that!  
'T'Pol.. when I saved you, you said something. You said that you loved me. know that the drugs influenced you but I just wanted to know…' Stammered Trip.

Before he could do something she had pulled him closer to her and her lips were on his. She stroked his cheek while they softly explored each other's soft lips. Trip wanted to yell from happiness. He gathered her in his arms and softly rubbed her back.

He loved her. And she loved him.

Archer coughed. He and Malcolm walked in on seeing Trip and T'Pol in a very affectionate embrace. Malcolm had a hard time holding in his laughter and Archer chuckled.

'So, the lovebirds are together?' Asked Malcolm and then he started laughing. Archer joined him and they were practically rolling on the floor from laughter when Trip stopped kissing T'Pol to look at them angrily.

'Hey, ever heard of privacy, you two?'

Malcolm only laughed harder.

'I can't… believe this… chuckle.. after… chuckle… all those years of… chuckle chuckle… arguing.. we find them… chuckle..chuckle..chuckle..kissing.. I… can't..chuckle..chuckle..believe this!' Laughed Archer. Liz Cutler came in.

'What is happening here?' Asked Liz, looking at the captain and tactical officer laughing so hard she was afraid they would choke and the first officer and chief engineer blushing, T'Pol a greenish blush, holding each other.

Liz Cutler decided to come back another time, leaving the four alone.

 **Just one more chapter, which will be pure fluff with Travis proposing for Hoshi and lots more of fluff, so if that's not your cup of tea, just don't read the next chapter and consider this the end of the story. I'm sorry I couldn't post a chapter earlier but I was really busy..**

 **TBC, please review, you'll make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Last Chapter

**The last chapter.. sniffle. Disclaimer in chapter one, the usual stuff. I hope I ended the story well, I was struggling a little bit with the end. Please let me know what you thought of the story through a review of a PM!**

'He wants us to do what?' Asked Archer. Malcolm sighed.

'He wants us to sit in the mess hall in a corner and film his proposal to Hoshi.' Said Malcolm.

'Well.. I thought we would have a more active role in Travis his proposal.' Pouted Archer.

'T'Pol is already tricking Hoshi to come to the mess hall and Trip has been busy with the décor.' Said Malcolm. Archer sighed.

'Let's go then and film an proposal. Just imagine what will happen when she says no.'

'I don't think Travis wants to imagine that..'

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoshi was sitting in her quarters, all dressed up and her hair done, and very angry. She and Travis had a date and he was an hour late.

The doorbell rang and she jumped.

'Finally, he's there!' Said Hoshi to herself and opened the door. But T'Pol was standing there.

'Ensign Sato, I need your help with a translation.' Said the sub commander. Hoshi sighed but knew she couldn't decline. Damn it Travis, thought Hoshi.

Hoshi followed T'Pol. '

'Captain Archer ordered for the translation to be completed as soon as possible. We can go to the mess hall, I want some chamomile tea.' Said T'Pol.

'Well, I could use some coffee.' Said Hoshi, already thinking about how to kill Travis. She looked at the Vulcan. A month ago she had thought T'Pol had been dead. She still needed some time to understand everything and still had nightmares of the holodeck.

It was dark in the mess hall but Hoshi saw Archer and Reed sitting in a corner. Fine, I have to do a translation and not go to a date and they can go and drink beer in the mess hall, thought Hoshi angrily. A little bit too angry she took a cup of coffee and almost spilled everything when suddenly music started playing. It was a beautiful song, Hoshi remembered the song, Finally found the love of a lifetime, the song she had danced on with Travis. She frowned and turned around, seeing that the light was on now, and Travis was standing there. He smiled. Hoshi was very surprised. What was happening. She now saw that the walls of the mess hall were covered with pictures of her as a small child, her as a teenager, her as a Starfleet ensign. Pictures of Travis as a child on board the Horizon and pictures of the two of them. Tears welled up in her eyes and she gasped. She saw Archer holding a camera and Trip and T'Pol standing next to them. Liz Cutler, her friend from engineering, the MACO's and Phlox were all there. Then Travis sank to one knee and held up a little box.

'Hoshi, when I first met you the first thing I noticed was your beauty. You seemed to shine. I remember you complaining about the engine, us talking. We started sharing meals together, and I soon learned you were an amazing friend. We fell in love with each other and started a relationship. Just a month ago I almost lost you. I was so afraid and I just…. That I had to do this. Because I have finally found the love of a lifetime. Hoshi Sato, will you marry me and make me the most happiest man in the whole galaxy?' Asked Travis smiling. Hoshi started crying and hugged him.

'Off course I will, are you crazy? Yes, I'll marry you!' Yelled Hoshi . They embraced and then Travis slipped the ring on her finger.

'Wow, the ring is beautiful.' Said Hoshi and kissed him. All the women, even T'Pol, came to admire the ring and congratulate them. Chef came in with glasses of champagne and cupcakes, Hoshi's favorite.

'So when are you two getting married?' Asked Malcolm. Trip scowled.

'Well, you idiot, we're already married.' Said Trip, eating a cupcake. T'Pol was standing next to him.

'What, and you didn't invite me. What were you thinking?' Asked Malcolm.

'We didn't have a ceremony. We are bonded. Vulcans have bonds, in which you are telepathically bonded to each other. We have such a bond, so we are practically married.' Explained Trip. Malcolm sighed.

'So T'Pol can read your mind?' Asked Malcolm.

'Yeah.'

'Well. I'll better watch my words around you from now.' Said Malcolm which earned him a sharp look from T'Pol and Trip.

Hoshi was very happy. 'I thought you had forgotten about our date!' She said. Travis laughed. 'You know, I called your father on a subspace link to ask him for your hand. And you want to know what he said?'

Hoshi was very anxious to know.

'He said: 'I have heard much of you from Hoshi and I can't think of a better son of law than you!' Hoshi smiled and kissed him again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trip and T'Pol were lying in bed, T'Pol was lying on his chest.

'So what did ya think of Travis his proposal?' Asked Trip.

'Hoshi was very happy and you could see they loved each other.' Whispered T'Pol. Trip stroked her ear.

'Do you want a human ceremony?'

'If it is your wish, Trip.' Said T'Pol.

'Well.. it isn't necessary but my mom, she's going to freak out. I think she would really want us to marry. And my other older sister, Maria, she's gonna want to take you dress shopping.' Said Trip.

'I look forward to meeting your family next month.' Said T'Pol. 'But I do not look forward to what you call dress shopping.'

Trip laughed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ship of Enterprise neared Earth, Travis piloting the ship. Catherine Tucker and Charles Tucker were sitting in their houses, waiting for their son to come home together with the Vulcan Trip had told much about.

Mr. and Mrs. Sato were waiting, also for their daughter and their soon to be future in law to arrive. Mr. Sato couldn't wait to meet this Travis Mayweather.

Mary Reed was making dinner, thinking about her son Malcolm. Maybe this time, he would come home. She sighed and looked at the stars wondering where he was now. Was he already at Starfleet Command? A single tear dropped on the floor.

Sally Archer sat on the couch, staring at the picture of her son and her husband, sipping her tea. Tonight, he would come home, and she would listen to all his stories. Her husband would have been proud of Jonathan, she knew that. And she was proud of him.

Admiral Forrest, sitting in his office, thinking of Enterprise. He would have dinner with Jon soon, wanting to know a lot more. He especially wanted to know more of that away mission with an alien Karokas that Archer had mentioned briefly in a report.

He had a feeling that there was more to that.

Captain Archer was sitting on his chair, looking at Earth at the view screen. Everyone was looking at the beautiful planet, knowing that they were _home._

 **The END.**


End file.
